


Where are you now?

by kiefercarlos



Series: Torchwood Three Fun [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOT - Jack remembers memories from his past





	Where are you now?

Most people come into your life and they're fleeting, when you live for as long as Jack has, some people tend to make an impression. These people bring a little bit of light into a world which he knows holds far more darkness than anybody will ever know.

He's had a tough couple of days and with a death of an old man he was very close with years ago he begins to reminisce. He's always had people around him, he's had to, he's never done very well with being alone.

He gets back to the office and closes the door firmly behind him. He sinks down into his chair, pours a glass of scotch and then opens the bottom left hand draw of his desk. Right at the bottom underneath months of papers he comes across a small wooden box. He grabs and brings it up to sit on his desk. He takes a drink and stares at it.

He flips the clasp open with one hand and uses the other to gently ease open the lid. Inside laid mounds of photographs. Mostly black and whites but a few coloured's from the last couple of years. He finds what he's looking for, picks it up and stares at the three men who were surrounding him in the photo.

There's a knock on the door and he looks up and waves Tosh in and she comes and sits down in one of the chairs. He passes the phot over to her and looks at it and then looks at him with a confused look.

"London, 1976. Richard Gavin is the one on my left." Jack explains and Tosh's eyes widen. She then looks at the photo again.

"Who are these other two?" She asks, the team never learn anything about Jack's past and little things like this are such eye openers.

"Martin Todd and Ray Gorn. I'd beat them all at pool and then we got very drunk. We met up every couple of weeks, just to do exactly the same thing." Jack explained and he took the photo back and stared at it.

"I haven't seen any of them since 1982. I have no idea what happened them. Until today at least." Jack says and Tosh looks at him sadly. This was the reason that Jack had been off since they found the body that morning.

"I can always run them through my database for you." Tosh said and Jack smiled up at her and shook his head. "No don't worry about it right now." He replies as he looks down at the photo again in his hand.

"Go join the team, I'll be down now." He says to her and she smiles at him once and then gets up and heads out of his office and re-joins her team mates downstairs. Jack watches her go before he picks up a photo from the top of the pile. There smiling up at him are the 4 members of his team who's waiting for him.

Jack puts the photos back into the box and places it gently back into his draw until another day. He softly gets up and heads back down to his team. He'll leave his worries for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and Reviews appreciated.
> 
> Looking for Beta. Interested drop me a line.


End file.
